The light within me honors the light within you
by khughes830
Summary: Just a quick one shot inspired by a few things. 1) Stephen saying in an interview from the fall that he does yoga to keep in shape. 2) Emily stating in the interview with Pop Sugar that Felicity must find time to work out. 3) That off handed line to Sara about spending a year getting out of the gym membership.


"I'm sooooo not in the mood for this today" Felicity huffed as she hiked her bag up on her shoulder, glaring at Lauren.

"Well, I don't care. You promised me a month ago you would do this with me and I finally get you away from Mr. High and Mighty for a few hours and this is what we are doing" Lauren threw over her shoulder as she ushered Felicity inside.

"Oliver… I mean, Mr. Queen… he's not… you just need to know that". Lauren held her hand up and stopped short.

"Look. We're friends. Have been since day 1. And I think everyone is full of crap. I know you. I'm just saying that for someone who came back from the dead and has more money than the Good Lord himself, the guy could take a break every once in a while. He must be the only CEO in the country who didn't spend Christmas in a tropical locale." Felicity bit her tongue so hard she thought she should have tasted blood. "It doesn't matter. You said whatever I wanted to do and this is what I want to do. Besides, aren't you still paying for all this?" Lauren asked, waving her hand around.

"I thought I got myself out of this" Felicity grumbled to herself as they continued to walk.

"Hush up and get a move on. We've got calories to burn" Lauren yelled as she pushed Felicity into the locker room.

* * *

><p>More than anything, Oliver hated keeping up appearances. At home. At Queen. In public as Oliver. In public as Arrow. And now, he's here. One off-hand comment from Isabel about how strange it is that he manages to stay in such good shape while he seems to be spending all his time at a bar has lead him here, to yet another façade.<p>

"Just suck it up. You never have to come. People just have to think you do" Diggle whispered in his ear as they left the membership department.

Oliver barely managed a nod, as they took their short tour, not that the membership director noticed. She was too busy yammering on about this and that and whatever he was supposed to care about when it came to gyms and cardio and whatever the hell else went on here. Why he thought to glance over his shoulder as they walked past a bank of windows he will never know. But what he saw in there made his breath catch.

"What…." He managed to eek out to the membership director.

"Oh. Yes. One of our newest additions to the complex. Hot Yoga. You burn twice as many calories in the same amount of time. And of course, Mr. Queen, yoga isn't just for bored soccer moms anymore. We offer private courses if you don't want…"

But whatever was being said was over his head. He guessed he was exhausted from having to pretend all the time. Because he just couldn't take his eyes off of her. Felicity. Contorting herself into crazy positions. Sweating. Breathing heavily. He was pretty sure he stopped breathing as he watched her kick her leg and arm way up in the air and balance on one leg and barely her fingertips. He was mesmerized as he watched her move so gracefully. He should have known, though. The way her fingers moved across the keyboards in the foundry. The way she moves through the offices. He just should have KNOWN.

He watched as she kicked her leg even higher and lowered herself into…

"What is that?" he choked out. Diggle bit back a laugh behind him.

"I do believe they call that Dove position." Oliver stared as she stretched herself out on the floor, just breathing. He found himself breathing along with her. He closed his eyes for a moment, figuring he probably did it all the time. This was just the first time he let himself realize just how in sync they are. He opened his eyes and held his breath as she raised her head, eyes closed. He took a step closer to the window.

And froze as he watched a bead of sweat roll down her face and drip on to her shoulder as she bit her lip and pushed herself back. He clenched his fists, using all of his willpower to stop himself from storming the room and licking that bead of sweat of her body with his tongue.

"Ahem" Diggle said, pulling Oliver back into reality. He turned slightly, shaking his head a bit. "What?" He growled out.

"That lady left us like two minutes ago. Think maybe we should move on? Unless there is something else you would rather be doing?" he asked, a wry smile on his face.

Oliver glared at him. "Shut up" he spit out as he stalked off, leaving Diggle laughing in his wake.

* * *

><p>She was dying. Felicity was going to die in this shower. 75 minutes of hot yoga. What had she been thinking? She had been standing in the shower for several minutes, just trying to not die.<p>

"Did you not see him? Holy hell. He's even better looking in person. I'm so going to have to buy new workout clothes if he is going to start coming here!"

Great, she thought to herself. My IQ drops every time I have to listen to some of these women speak to each other.

"See who?"

"You missed him?! Oh my God, how did you miss him? He just stood there, staring into our class at… well, someone."

"Who?"

"Oliver Queen stupid. He stood right outside the windows for the last 10 minutes of class." Felicity had to catch herself on the walls as she strained to hear.

"Staring? Into our class? Why?"

"Well, I'm hoping he was noticing my ass. I've been working very hard on it."

"Shut up! Seriously, though, he was just… watching?"

"Intently so. Like something or someone had his attention for the very first time. Like I said, hopefully me." The women laughed as they left the shower area as Felicity did her best to get herself in checking, quashing any thoughts that he was there, staring at her.


End file.
